


Grilled Cheese And First Dates

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [103]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He doesn’t cook her a fancy three-course meal or ask if she prefers red wine to white.





	Grilled Cheese And First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Grilled Cheese Sandwich Day’ (12 April). Set post-Threads.

There’s no nervousness that would usually be associated with this kind of thing, because aside from the fact that they’ve known each other for eight years, they haven’t had much time to discuss anything beyond _always_ because there’s no need to.

He doesn’t cook her a fancy three-course meal or ask if she prefers red wine to white.

He doesn’t suggest they go dancing or even to the movies.

He doesn’t say he’ll pick her up at eight, or that she’s to be at his house instead.

But he does leave the invitation open that she’s welcome to stay the night without question or judgment.

He does stand before her as she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him close as she cries against his chest. He doesn’t know if the tears are for Pete, or her father, or _them_ , but at this moment in time, he doesn’t care. He just wants to be the one that’s there for her and make sure she’s going to be okay.

And he does let her sleep in his bed while he makes up the guest room.

He also decides that she needs to eat, so when he pops his head into his bedroom and sees her starting to stir, he quietly makes his way back to the kitchen.

It’s another five minutes before she appears and he instinctively pulls out a chair for her as she reaches the table. Silently, he sets down a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and two bottles of beer and the smile that she gives him makes everything worthwhile.

It lets him know that this – _this_ is what they’ve been waiting for and it just feels _right_.

He takes a bite of his sandwich and can’t help but feel like this is their first date of many and for them, it’s pretty perfect.


End file.
